


My Romantic Rival is a Cat?

by SneakyBups



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, F/M, High School, Japanese, Kitty - Freeform, Light Novel, Manga & Anime, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBups/pseuds/SneakyBups
Summary: Hana, a sophomore in high school, chases after her long time crush when she finds out his heart has been taken by an adorable kitten. Her attempts at getting closer to him are being foiled by the cat at every turn, and now it's starting to seem like the cat is doing it on purpose.
Kudos: 1





	My Romantic Rival is a Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as if this was the first episode of an anime, so like just imagine regular Japanese highschools. Just kinda wanted to get plot, characters, and jokes on paper before I go to bed. apparently right before falling asleep I get some of my better ideas. probably gonna change male character's name at some point.

Hana stood behind the school building after class filled with anxiety waiting for Seiji, her fellow sophomore classmate, to arrive. Earlier before classes started she had slipped an anonymous letter into his (shoe) locker asking him to meet her after class to discuss what she overheard him say the other day.

It was yesterday after school and Hana’s club had wrapped up early for the day. Before she left she knew that her crush Seiji was on cleaning duty today, and maybe she could get a little closer by offering to help him finish cleaning faster. And then take her on a date with the extra free time they both have. As she approached the classroom she overheard Seiji talking inside.

“Oh Hana-chan, I love you so much. I wish I could hold you in my arms all day and feel your warmth.”

Hana stopped and her face turned bright red. Her mind was just blown. Instead of making small steps toward her goal, the goal just ran up and presented itself to her. Too flustered to even face Seiji now, she ran straight home to process what just happened.

Hana paces around her room talking to herself trying to make sense of what she heard.

“Did he confess to me?”

“There isn’t another ‘Hana’ in our grade. Of course, he meant you.”

“But I wasn’t in the room. What if this ‘Hana’ is from a different grade?”

“You have known him since middle school.”

“Saying I ‘know’ him is exaggerating a bit. We just happen to have the same class every year.”

“But last year we totally made a connection.”

“He helped me to the nurse’s office when I sprained my ankle in gym class.”

“And since then he’s always said good morning to you. Face it, that was him practicing his  
confession to you.”

Hana turned bright red and stopped pacing. “He does like me.”

“He ‘Loves’ you and wishes he could ‘hold you in my arms all day and feel your warmth’” she said trying to imitate his voice while giving herself a bear hug.

“But it's been a year since the gym class incident. Why hasn’t he asked me out since then if he is so madly in love with me?”

“It's probably because he's too shy to admit his feelings. How cute.”

“Then I just need to give him a little push is all.” she grinned as she jumped to her desk looking for paper and an envelope.

Footsteps from around the corner could be heard as Hana stood upright in anticipation. Seiji turned the corner surprised to see that it was Hana who had left him the note.

“It was you, Hana-chan, who asked me to meet you back here?” Seiji asked.

“Y-yes.” Hana nervously stuttered. “I wanted to ask you about something I overheard you talking about the other day.”

Seiji’s expression changed from calm to worried. “Whatever do you mean?”

Hana took a deep breath to build up all the courage she had in her. “I know what you were doing after school in the classroom.” Remembering the scene made her blush even more.

Seiji turned pale almost in disbelief anyone was still around to hear him. “I- I can explain.”

Hana leaned in and nodded to him wanting to hear him finally confess to her himself.

Seiji placed his bag on the ground next to him and got on all fours. “Please don’t tell anyone else. If the teachers or principal found out I will be expelled,” he begged with his head bowed.

Hana’s jaw dropped. What on earth could he have been doing there that would warrant the school disciplinary committee? She ran through the dialogue once more and tried to match it to actions that would fit.

“Oh Hana-chan, I love you so much. I wish I could hold you in my arms all day and feel your warmth.”

She arrived at a solution. She thought silently to herself not wanting to make this any more uncomfortable than it just became. Was he... Masturbating in the classroom while thinking of her? Oh god, possibly on her desk… that she used this morning?!

Seiji turned to his bag and unzipped the opening. He reached in and pulled out a fluffy white kitten. And placed it on the ground in front of him.

Hana’s expression turned from disgust to dumbfound in that very moment. “A cat?”

“I want to introduce you to ‘Nyana’. I found her on my way home last week curled up in a cardboard box by the town shrine. It was raining and she was shivering so I took her home with me. Ever since then I have been taking care of her.”

The kitten looked around at its new environment and the new face with her wide eyes. She walked to Seiji climbing on his lap making it her resting spot keeping an eye on Hana.

“Her name is ‘Nyana’?” Hana asked. She replayed the dialogue she overheard the other day once again in her head and suddenly the pieces all lined up. He didn’t say ‘Hana-chan’.

“Oh Nyana-chan, I love you so much. I wish I could hold you in my arms all day and feel your warmth.”

She was mentally exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster she was just put through and fell to her knees in front of Seiji, haven given up. With a closer look, she could get a better look at the kitty. She was small with fluffy white fur. Her nose and paws were both shades of light pink. And her eyes were of two different colors, the right one was blue, and the left one was yellow.

“She’s so pretty,” Hana said, reaching out her hand to pet Nyana.

Nyana swatted away Hana’s hand with the swipe of her claw and glared at Hana with a ‘Don’t touch me’ attitude.

“Sorry! She’s normally really nice and sweet and very well behaved.” Seiji took Hana’s hand to check if there was any blood drawn from the scratch. “Are you okay?”

Hana retracted her hand quickly. “Yep, I am totally fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“That’s a relief.” Seiji sighed. He began to gently pet Nyana as she relaxed a little more on his lap. “Let me explain my situation. My parents don’t allow pets in our home, so I brought Nyana to my room in secret and let her stay the night. I cleaned her up and managed to sneak pieces of fish my mother had bought as groceries up to my room to feed her. The rest of the night she spent cuddling up to me as if she was thanking me for saving her. And that’s when I fell in love with Nyana.”

Hana was moved by what a kind act Seiji did for this adorable kitten, but she cringed when he declared his love for the wrong girl, in front of the right one. She internally screamed, “He should be saying he loves me right now!”

“I tried to keep her hidden in my room while I went to school, but she didn’t want to leave my side. She kept scratching at the door and would meow if I tried to leave her. Not knowing what to do, she made the choice for me and jumped in my school bag. At first, I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn’t risk Nyana-chan being caught by my parents. And surprisingly at school, she just sat in the bag purring happily, and no one noticed. So after school, I bought the biggest bag I could use without breaking school policy and turned it into a portable cat house for her using my dad’s tools and some spare parts I could find around the house.”

Hana took a second look at his school bag. It was a sizable black duffle bag that didn’t look out of the ordinary at first. She leaned closer to see inside and saw the amount of work that Seiji had actually put into this discrete cat carrier.

The interior was ribbed and padded so that the bag always looked full from the outside, but protected the habitat within. At the front of the bag was a compartment about a tenth of the bag's total size was where Seiji stored his school notebooks and pencils. Going deeper into the bag, next to the compartment were two bowls that sat in a holder toward the front of the bag that were likely filled with food and water when they weren’t moving. The rest of the bag was an open room for Nyana to rest. And at the very back was a box with a little door for Nyana to pass through and do her business. Along the back and sides of the bag parts of the fabric had been cut to allow proper airflow, but they didn’t look too obvious unless you were really looking for them.

“You made this? That’s amazing.” Hana praised Seiji, she didn’t know he was this good at making those ‘Do it Yourself’ projects.

“Thank you. But this is only possible because Nyana-chan here is very well behaved.” Seiji said, praising Nyana with a gentle head scratch.

Nyana squeaked a “Mew'' in response to the praise.

“It’s like she knows when she's supposed to be hidden at home or at school, but she always seems content as long as she's with me.”

“Meew!” Nyana replied.

The sounds of a kitten’s ‘Mew’ brought a warm fuzzy feeling to Hana’s heart. She was starting to fall in love with this kitten as well. “Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell the faculty about Nyana-chan.” She clenched her fist to her chest to let Seiji know that his secret is safe with her.

Seiji placed Nyana between the two of them and bowed once more. “Thank you.”

Hana smiled knowing that she still made a step toward her goal despite how things turned out. She reached her hand out once again to pet Nyana.

“HISSSSS!” Nyana scratched at her hand again and jumped into the bag next to Seiji.

“I’m so sorry, she must need a little more time to build trust. I don’t know what she's been through before I met her, but I’m sure she will grow to like you.”

“She will?” Hana blushed, this meant that they would be spending more time together.

“Here let me see your hand.” Seiji took her hand once more, seeing a shallow scratch on her ring finger. He pulled out a bandaid from his pocket and wrapped it around the finger. “The first day I also got scratched. So I carry bandages just in case now.”

Hana’s face flushed bright red. It felt like he was proposing to her, slipping the engagement ring onto her finger. This was the happiest moment of her high school life. She forged a pack of secrecy with the man she loves, to share a taboo secret that they together will keep.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something peeking out from inside Seiji’s bag. Nyana’s blue and yellow eyes angrily glared directly at Hana, as if they were trying to pierce her soul. It was as if Hana had just trespassed onto Nyana’s territory.


End file.
